


Finish What You Started

by dak0ta96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Science Fiction, Shameless Smut, Sith Empire, Smut, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dak0ta96/pseuds/dak0ta96
Summary: "Nothing will stand in our way. I will finish what you started."The First Order is all you’ve ever known. Your father, General Hux, made sure to raise you with unwavering allegiance and tact, able to hold your own and embody the authoritative woman your mother always yearned to be. An attack on The Finalizer wounds you in more ways than physical but also connects you with a familiar face. A path of uncertainty opens up before you. Will you take his hand?This fanfic has mature elements including death, gore, assault, adult language, sex/smut, torture, bdsm, etc. Kylo Ren fully embraces his Sith side and does not have any sort of redeeming arc. Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 7





	1. The Finalizer

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished Work!

The air-lock door hissed shut behind you, triggering a brief chill to cascade down your spine and across your skin, temporarily dazing you. Focusing on nothing in particular, your mind swam through the never-ending list of things you needed to complete today, resulting in a sigh of exhaustion. The bags under your eyes hinted at the degree of fatigue that claimed you, your body begging to crawl back into bed and start the day over. 

The distant screeching of the alarm system brought your mind back to reality and sent you forward with a newfound sense of urgency. Just as your mind seemed to question the shrill ringing, a distorted robotic voice came over the PA system announcing the reason for the sudden chaos.

" _Alert all commands, enemy presence detected. Alert all commands, enemy presence detected_."

The message droned on as you hurried toward your father's chambers, your breath quickening and leaving you light-headed. The hall stretched on for what seemed like miles as you fought to reach him. Despite your years of experience, the moments before battle still filled you with both excitement and dread and you had almost always sought his guidance to steel yourself.

The clack of your heels rang out with a slight echo as you hurried, your steps bringing you right to the door of your father's quarters. Your chest heaved as you attempted to catch your breath just as the entrance hissed open, revealing his frame. His voice held nothing but warmth as he greeted you, extending his hand.

" **Good morning my darling. Shall we**?"

You nodded eagerly, placing your hand in his as he motioned ahead, signaling for you to lead the way. Tugging him along, you intertwined your fingers and grasped his hand tightly. Familial affection flooded your heart and brought a childish smile to your face as he returned the grip, the both of you clinging to one another. Far too many missions had threatened to rip him away from you; the only person on this ship you could genuinely trust with your life.

A trio of stormtroopers called out as the two of you raced by, stopping you in your tracks. Hux adjusted his ebony coat as the men approached, regaining an authoritative stance. The soldier in the middle gave a curt nod to the both of you before speaking.

" _General Hux, Lieutenant, we have reports of an enemy starship approaching. How would you like us to proceed_?"

Hux smirked and gave a light chuckle before responding.

" **Open fire. But make sure to give her a good show while you're at it**."

The stormtroopers nodded once more before setting off, their thunderous footfall drowning out the PA system momentarily. Grinning from ear to ear, you walked alongside your father, noticing the swarms of soldiers running about. They all scurried along like little worker ants, bound and determined to do their queen’s bidding without question. Your mind toyed with the idea that perhaps one day you would be the queen in question commanding the lot. Folding your hands behind your back, you turned to the General and smiled warmly.

Hux stared ahead as he spoke, his eyes following the crowds as they mulled along.

" **The rebellion seems to require** **another beautiful reminder of the capabilities of the First Order**."

Hux and yourself stepped into the command center, causing a wave of silence to fall over the personnel at their stations. The crew members nervously glanced over, their faces pale and beading with sweat. It was obvious that some sort of complication had arisen and was causing visible distress. Your gaze darted over to your father in confusion just moments before a huge blast shook the entire ship, throwing everyone and everything to the ground in the immediate area.

A deafening ring reverberated in your ears as you struggled to find your footing, grabbing blindly at the air for something to pull yourself up with. Your heart thundered in your throat, temporarily robbing you of your voice as it threatened to swell and jump out onto the floor. The alarms roared to life as your hearing slowly returned, this chaos now accompanied by flashing red lights overhead. Your eyes frantically searched the room for your father and found him across the way, wiping at his mouth and cursing under his breath. Locking eyes, you rushed toward him. Hux shook his head as he protested, struggling to stand.

" **Go [y/n]! Now**!"

You began to argue but he shook his head once more, his gaze pleading with you. Cupping his face in your hands, you wiped the blood from his lip with your thumb and gingerly planted a kiss on his forehead. Something churned within you and brought a deep sense of longing and loss to the forefront of your mind. It was as if you had lost him already. Guilt began to fill you as you turned and ran down the hall, catching the subtle tinge of smoke in the air. The back of your throat burned with sorrow as you pushed forward, tears forming and welling up, blurring your vision. Clenching your jaw and furrowing your brow, you fought the agony for as long as you could manage, feeling the cracks forming in the dam that was your composure. Your steps carried you further and further away from the source of your pain but you found that no matter the distance, it failed to dull its effects in the slightest. The same hot, searing blade cut into your heart and left you breathless as your feet propelled you forward. 

~

Another deafening blast tore through the ship as you ran through the halls, sobs wracking your body and robbing you of all motivation to push onward. The force of the second impact threw you off your feet again, slamming your body into the metal wall to your left with a dense thud. The world spun around you as your crumpled frame rested on the floor, your sight threatening to fade out at any second. A muffled groan of pain parted your lips, followed by agonized words.

"Oh no, please no."

Your mind raced, terror pulsing through your veins as you considered the very plausible likelihood that your short life could be snuffed out at any moment. Sweat beaded on your skin and soaked through your uniform, gathering under your arms and running down your face as you panted, feeling a panic attack begin to rear its ugly head. The thick smoke that hung overhead began to fill your nostrils and invade your lungs as the alarms eerily wailed on in the distance. You hacked and yelped as the air singed your lungs, clutching at your ribs as the overwhelming ache in your side caught your attention like nothing before. It stole your breath and forced you to acknowledge it. Having never broken a bone in your life, this level of pain was entirely new to you. Laying on your side, you came to the conclusion that your ribs were most likely broken and that you definitely needed a game plan as to how to proceed.

Cautiously sucking in a gasp, you began to panic as you fought for oxygen. With a hand clasped at your side, you shakily attempted to pull your legs in and under yourself, eliciting another pathetic howl. Your head lay on your outstretched arm as you scanned the darkening room, searching for something to pull yourself up with. An opaque shadow of red rushed past in the distance, temporarily illuminating the smoke-filled hall. Your broken body screamed for help, begging, but your lungs seemed to fail, leaving you crumpled on the floor and helpless much like you had started. Your thoughts became hazy as the smoke gradually claimed you, pulling your mind into the vast pool of unconsciousness as your lips worked to utter a few pathetic last words.   
  


“Please... help...”

~

_Suddenly you were running, ducking as branches flew past your head. They seemed to reach out and claw at you, occasionally catching your hair and the material of your shirt. You knew it was impossible for the forest to be alive and sentient, but you swore you could feel its heartbeat as your feet met the mossy undergrowth. Or perhaps the deep thudding you felt was the one within your own chest, screaming for you to run faster, farther, anywhere but here._

You woke with a start, immediately regretting it as the familiar pain shot up your side and produced a wince. Mind buzzing, you tried to make sense of and process what had just happened. A familiar voice called out to you, pausing your busy thoughts.

" **Oh good, you're not dead**."

Your eyes snapped open, hurriedly trying to focus and find the source of those words. You knew that voice. Your vision first caught sight of the lights in the ceiling, but as you rolled your head to the side you could make out the vague shape of a person standing at your bedside. Pulling a breath in to speak was exhausting and only resulted in a nearly inaudible wheeze. 

"Was it you?"

The oxygen cannula in your nose shifted as you spoke, bringing you to the realization that you were in the hospital. The person at your bedside lightly touched your hand before speaking. Your fingers tingled as the warmth of their touch spread throughout them.

" _What's that honey? Do you need anything_?"

The nurse's cheerful tone was soothing and maternal, but she was not the voice that had just filled your head moments ago. You searched the room again before sucking in another breath and responding with a puzzled inflection.

"Was someone in here a few minutes ago? A man?"

The nurse shook her head as she set back to folding the sheets on the neighboring bed, a gentle smile resting at her lips and never seeming to fade. The monotonous beeping of the monitors at your bedside drowned out any other noise but you could have sworn she was pleasantly humming to herself. 

" _No ma'am. Just me._ "

She paused and seemed deep in her thoughts for a moment, grinning to herself as she leaned over toward you. 

" _There was a fellow who brought you here, said his name was Kylo Ren. Ring a bell_?"

Your pulse quickened at the mention of his name. You had only ever seen him from a distance as he berated your father or walked by with his entourage, but he had never shared a word with you or really even acknowledged your existence. Nodding at her, your mind quickly became enraptured with the idea that Kylo Ren had plucked you from the wreckage and brought you to safety. She chuckled softly before pointing at your chest, bringing attention to the wrapping underneath the pale blue hospital gown that adorned you.

" _Careful now. It seems you've got a couple broken ribs and you're still recovering from an initial concussion. I'm gonna prop your bed up slowly, okay_?"

Nodding again, you gritted your teeth as the upper portion of your bed rose, placing you in a seated position with an ever-so-slight recline. The burning in your side nagged in response but not as severely as before.

" _We reset your ribs while you were under and wrapped you up to try and keep them in place throughout the healing process. You should be feeling better in no time honey_."

You mumbled your thanks and slowly swung your legs off the side of the bed as she pulled up a wheelchair and helped you into it. The nurse meticulously detached all the cords, wires and tubes from you, including the oxygen. The sudden absence of it caused your throat to clam up a little and you coughed, clutching your side once more and crying out as the pain branched outward, climbing your rib cage. 

"Ah fuck!"

She chuckled and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder as she wheeled you out of the room and down the hall. You could hear the monotonous chiming of the various machines and droids as they tended to their patients or reported back the status of their vitals. This particular ward seemed uncharacteristically busy.

"What happened? Why are there so many?"

The nurse's smile slowly fell. Her tone became more serious and she leaned in as she whispered at your ear.

" _There was an attack on the Finalizer. I don't know too much but we lost a lot of men. You're very lucky to have survived_."

Your heart jumped into your throat, your mind finding the words before you could even piece them together.

"My father, is he okay? Where is he?"

The nurse wheeled you into your chambers and waited for the door to hiss shut behind her before speaking. Her voice was shaky but apologetic.

" _Honey, he ... I'm sorry, he didn't make it_."

At first your mind rejected what she had said. It threw the whole sentence away and tried to make sense of it some other way. It wasn't possible. The tears suddenly flowed down your cheeks, coating your hospital gown and muddling your vision. Your chest felt hollow but your heart continued to beat, forcing blood to rush to your face.

"No. No, that's not.. Please tell me you're joking."

The nurse shook her head as she lifted you into your bed, her face showing no sign of treachery.

" _I'm so sorry. He was a great man. You've had a very hard day so please try to get some rest_."

She exited the room just as your body began to shake, your lungs gasping for air as you screamed out in agony. Pain both physical and emotional wracked your frame in ragged bursts. It just wasn't true, it couldn't be. Your fists grabbed at the silk sheets beneath you, balling them up and squeezing with every ounce of energy you had left. Your throat became raw as you wailed incessantly, the sorrow tearing itself out of you and triggering another coughing fit. The splitting pain brought you back to reality and forced you to settle on muted cries and silent tears for the time being. Your mind struggled to process the idea that you were now alone, abandoned to face the world completely on your own. The tears never stopped even as you violently switched from angry to scared to devastated and back again. Before long your mind grew tired and you found yourself drifting back into the comfort of unconsciousness.


	2. Ilum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

The hum of the mess hall buzzed around you as you slowly ate your meal, chewing as if you had forgotten what exactly you were doing. It had been exactly a week since the attack and the first time you had managed to leave your room. It seemed truly unfair that life had just continued on, not pausing to mourn your loss or share your grief with you. Suddenly a plate slammed down beside you accompanied by the warmth of a body, causing you to choke on the sludge you had spooned into your mouth. Regaining your composure, you swallowed and released an audible sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it."

You were met with silence. Turning your head, you focused on the metallic armor glinting under the florescent light. The person in question lifted their helmet from their head and set it on the table with a heavy thud, avoiding your gaze as they spoke.

" **Who said I wanted to talk about it?** "

You couldn't help but let a gentle smile claim its place at your lips as you posed a question.

"So what are you here for?"

They scoffed in response and chewed through a mouthful of food, raising their spoon toward you.

" **Better watch it. I still have my blaster on me.** "

You let out a small laugh, turning back to your slurry and shoving down a bite or two, talking around it.

"Rookies keeping you busy?"

They sipped their carton of green milk, grimacing at the taste but finishing it off begrudgingly.

" **Keeping each other busy in the med ward. One blasted the other's toes off today.** "

You smirked and met her gaze, taking in her crystal blues. Her eyes were beautiful but held a certain distance, implying they had seen their fair share of life. If anyone on this base could understand what you were experiencing, it was certainly her. 

"I don't envy your job, Phasma."

You hesitated as you finished your sentence, the question at the back of your mind begging to be asked. You had told yourself all morning that you wouldn't talk about it but the urge to know was just too much. Leaning in, you brought your voice down to a whisper.

"Phasma ... were you there?"

She focused her line of sight on the plate in front of herself and set down her silverware, knowing instinctively that the question was coming. Her jaw clenched briefly before she answered.

" **Yes, [y/n]. My troops originally found him, but yes, I retrieved him and brought him home. It was only right.** "

You gave a quick nod of acknowledgement and stood, grabbing your plate.

"Thank you."

She returned the nod as you twisted away, disposing of your plate and hurriedly making your way back to your chambers. It gave you comfort to know she was there in his final moments but the thought still brought the familiar ache back to your chest. Thankfully the halls lacked many people at this time of day, allowing you to avoid any sort of awkward conversation. Returning to your room, you glanced out at the glass wall and sighed, taking in the icy wasteland before you. Ilum had always been home and brought you a strange sense of ease as you surveyed the endless fields of frozen trees, ice and snow.

Opening the walk-in closet, you grabbed your snow gear which included a large, heavily furred parka, matching pants and laced snow boots. You also made sure not to forget your gloves this time. The crisp, biting air always seemed to clear your mind and brought you that effect once more without disappointment as you stepped through the rear door of your bedroom into the field. The layers of snow pleasantly crunched beneath your feet and echoed through the clearing as you wandered without an exact destination in mind.

A short walk brought you to the edge of the frozen forest. Icicles hung off the limbs of the trees menacingly, crackling every now and again. It was truly a sight to behold. You pushed further, your breath forming clouds around your face and temporarily melting the ice on your eyelashes only to refreeze seconds later. Just as your mind thought acknowledged how peaceful and serene the forest was, your foot caught on a frozen branch and sent you tumbling, breaking the quiet with a grunt. 

"Dammit."

You brushed the snow off yourself as you stood, pausing as you swore you heard motion just ahead. Standing stock still, your heart picked up speed as fear crawled up your spine and into your chest, bringing goosebumps along with it. Last you had checked there weren't any wampas on this planet, but you could never be sure. Clutching at the blaster on your hip, you inched forward, holding your breath.

You began to notice singe marks in the trees as you progressed, finding that some of them had been cut in half and strewn about recklessly. Water pooled around their charred remnants, steaming as if the culprit had just been there. You pulled the blaster from your hip and swallowed the spit gathering in your mouth and throat as your heart rate skyrocketed. Snow crunched behind you and you jumped immediately, spinning around and aiming your gun at nothing. Your eyes frantically scanned the area, searching for foot prints or any sign of a person, creature, anything really.

The crackle of a lightsaber activating behind you met your ears and you froze, not knowing what to do at this point. Your throat began to contract involuntarily as if an invisible hand were there, clutching tightly. Panicking, you clawed at your throat and gasped for air, not understanding what was happening. An electronic voice rang out through the clearing as you struggled. 

" **Who are you and why are you here?** "

The pressure at your windpipe increased as you grasped at your throat and fell to your knees, dropping your blaster in the snow.

"P-Please.. don't kill me!”

As the entity heard your voice, they released you, allowing you to fall forward onto your hands and knees. Wheezing, you clutched at your side as the ache spread through your rib cage. You thought your ribs had healed enough to return to work but the wound was very clearly aggravated now. With a yelp you turned to face your assailant, your gaze falling on the dark robes and familiar helmet. He held the saber at his side, glowing red on the surrounding snow.

The commander took a step toward you with his gloved hand still flexed, his voice filling the ominous silence.

" **The last person I'd expect to ambush me would be you.** "

Your eyes met the dark emptiness that was the visor of his helmet as you gazed upward, dread seeping into every fiber of your being and causing you to tremble pathetically in fear. You had never seen him without the mask. Perhaps it was just part of him as you had been told before about Vader. Panic filled you as he focused his attention on the blaster, using the force to pull it into his hand.

" **This is the thanks I get for saving you. You really thought you could take me out with just a blaster?** "

You attempted to stand but he kept you on your knees, facing him. Your lip quivered as tears formed in your eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Please sir, I was just taking a walk. I was.. trying to clear my head."

His footfall seemed to thump in your chest as he drew closer, saber still hissing and leaving a trail of steaming water in its path as its tip trailed through the snow. His gloved hand threw the blaster away before it came to rest under your chin, gripping tightly and tilting your face upward. Leaning down, he brought his mask close enough that you could see your own wide-eyed reflection in his visor as he spoke.

" **We'll get the real answer out of you shortly.** "

An entourage of stormtroopers emerged from behind the trees in the distance, wordlessly pulling you to your feet and slapping a set of cuffs on your wrists. They took turns prodding you in the back with their weapons and urged you back toward the base.

" _Let's go. Straight to interrogation._ "


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

Kylo's black cape billowed in front of you as he marched ahead, leading the way for the troopers as they relentlessly pushed you with their guns and seemed as though they wanted you to fall. Your thoughts ran in circles recounting all the times you had heard the screams of those being questioned rooms away and having to pretend as though you hadn't heard a thing. Everyone knew about the dreaded room but no one dared talk about it or question it. Your legs threatened to give out as Kylo's gloved hand punched the code into the door and unlocked it with a loud hiss. This couldn't be happening. You began to think the attack on The Finalizer could have been planned as a way to get you and Hux out of the way and this was their way of completing the job. But then why would the commander have saved you?

Your busy mind came to a screeching halt as the stormtroopers shoved you through the entrance and stepped back to let the door hiss shut. Kylo's massive figure stood at the contraption in the middle of the dark room, staring you down. His eyes were hidden behind the mask but yet they still burned a hole through you and left a strange sense of unease at your core. After a moment his electronic voice broke the silence, bare of any emotion as it reached your ears.

" **You can come place yourself in the restraints or I can do** **so** **forcefully. Up to you.** "

Your hands shook in the cuffs as you cautiously and reluctantly stepped forward, your footfall reverberating in the chamber as you grew closer to the rig. Your attempt at keeping your composure quickly failed as a searing pain abruptly tore through your head and brought you to your knees. 

"Agh! What the fuck!"

Kylo was in your face in an instant, having to bend down slightly as he towered over you. His words swam in your muddled mind.

" **Don't resist. I'm already in your head.** "

He ran his hand up the back of your skull, sinking his fingers into your hair and yanking you toward the contraption. Your vision became hazy as the pain seemed to rip through your brain and course through every neuron. You quickly realized he was manually combing through your mind, taking what he pleased and forming some sick sort of enjoyment from it all. He made sure the restraints were as tight as possible, keeping you from jerking away as he continued to toy with you.

Kylo gripped your face while he strapped your head in, making you stare directly into his visor once more. His synthetic voice seemed to coo to you now.

" **Much better. Now, where was I?** "

A red hot flash of pain snapped through your head again, causing every muscle in your body to tense in response. As a result, you were now dripping sweat and panting heavily, crying out as pathetically as possible.

"I swear! I swear, sir! Please stop!"

The commander ignored your pleas and continued to shuffle through your thoughts and memories, finding nothing of importance. His leather grip took hold of your chin in frustration.

" **Why were you out there?** "

His voice rumbled through the chamber, demanding an answer. You tried your best to steady your breathing to form a somewhat coherent response.

"I-I.. I was taking a walk. Clear...Clearing my head. I swear. Pl-Please sir."

He pulled his hand away angrily, keeping it flexed at his side.

" **How did you find me?** "

A fiery twinge flashed against your forehead and you gasped.

"On accident! I promise! I swear on my dead father!"

He paused, the vast emptiness of his visor studying your face as he realized you were telling the truth. The commander turned away and withdrew himself from your mind, uttering a single word.

" **Go.** "

Two stormtroopers entered the room and quickly loosened the restraints, pulling you onto your feet and forcing you forward. You struggled to find your footing, stumbling and cursing under your breath as you were escorted back to your chambers. Your mind struggled to process what exactly just happened and why.

~

As you made it back to your quarters you couldn't help but feel extremely violated. The man had literally gone through your mind piece by piece and browsed whatever piqued his curiosity. Not knowing what to do next, you decided to shower to clean up both physically and mentally. Your feet met the cold tile while you stripped down and turned the knob, causing the water to rush over you as you stepped in. You brought your face up to enjoy the warmth but instead felt the traces of your encounter, a phantom hand seeming to tighten its hold at your visage.

A wave of nausea and something unidentifiable overcame you as you crumpled into a ball underneath the stream, holding your head in your hands. Suddenly it was all too much and you were well past your breaking point. Your tears mixed with the water as it dripped beneath you, rushing to the drain. The sobs rose from deep within your chest as you realized your most intimate thoughts and feelings had been robbed of you without any effort. You were so vulnerable and open. The worst part was that you didn't fight any of it.

You reached up and shut the water off, weakly pulling yourself up and out of the shower. Exhaustion seemed to claim your body in every sense of the word. Wrapping a towel around yourself, you shuffled back into your sleeping quarters to collapse on the bed but something caught your eye. A small piece of paper laid on the floor just inside of the doorway inconspicuously. As you walked over, you noticed there was something written on it. Picking up the note, you turned it over, making sure you weren't missing anything. It read:

_Feel free to have a few drinks on my tab. Apologies, Ren._

Anger filled you immediately. The feeling was so intense that you ripped up the note and threw it out, not wanting anything near you that he had touched. You were incredibly insulted that he would think a few drinks would make everything suddenly better. You sat back on the bed and looked at the clock, reading that it was only 17:00 hours. Part of you wanted to stay inside and recover from the insanity that was your life moments ago but another part of you thought why not, free drinks. If anybody had earned them, it was certainly you.

~

An hour later you were seated at the bar, throwing back your third drink of the night and swaying back and forth in your seat to the music. You were pleasantly buzzed and had already spurned the advances of several off-duty storm troopers with a huge smile on your face. Out of the corner of your eye, you swore that you spotted one of the girls across the way making eyes at you but you weren't quite sure. Testing the water, you sent a drink her way, of course on Kylo's tab. He never specified how many drinks or what you did with them. You were much too inebriated to even pretend to care at this point.

The girl across the bar made eye contact with you and waved you over, blowing a kiss in your direction. Smiling to yourself, you got up, making sure to grab your drink as well. The world blurred slightly at the edges as the alcohol seeped further into your veins. Your feet carried you closer to your destination but suddenly you stopped in your tracks. A voice penetrated your skull and rang in your ears.

" **Come outside to the balcony.** "

Sweat instantly formed on your skin as you tried to play off the incident, blowing a kiss back to her and mouthing that you had to go to the bathroom. You strongly debated just running back to your quarters but you weren't sure you could make it in time, let alone in a state like this. Gulping down the bile rising in your throat, you attempted to put on a brave face as you headed to the balcony. Having not seen him come in, you were unsure exactly who or what was waiting for you.

You adjusted your tight dress before climbing the small set of stairs and pushing past the curtains that blocked the way. To your surprise, the balcony was a lot larger than expected. There were 3 circular tables with chairs around each and a dazzling array of various types of vines growing along and through the railway. This was only possible due to the heaters that lined the edge of the railing as well.

At the furthest table sat a man with a drink in hand, staring out at the night sky. His black hair complimented the black slacks and button up he was wearing. A very expensive silver watch adorned his wrist and glistened as the light touched it. You couldn't help but assume that the commander had sent this man to fetch you for another torture session or something along those lines.

You made your way over, heels clacking against the floor and stood at the railing next to the table, looking out at the sky as well. Your bracelet jingled as you lifted your drink to your lips and spoke.

"Here to kidnap me?"

The man chuckled softly and shook his head, standing and walking over next to you.

" **Not at all. Just wanted to share this beautiful view.** "

You glanced over at him questioningly, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Where's Kylo Ren? He told me to come out here."

The man laughed, setting his drink down and locking eyes with you. His irises were a beautiful shade of mossy hazel. The commander's voice filled your mind once more.

" **I don't always wear the cape.** "

You stepped back and studied him in disbelief. You had never thought that this is what Kylo Ren would have looked like. He was incredibly handsome and certainly did not seem like the type that spent his time torturing people for fun.

"So you don't have to wear the helmet?"

He shook his head.

" **Purely cosmetic.** "

You caught yourself letting your guard down and subconsciously reminded yourself of what this man was capable of. Your mind flashed back to the way he had crushed your throat and the hiss of his saber. Still, you couldn't help but poke the metaphorical bear.

"Did you really think I was trying to kill you?"

Kylo sighed and turned back to the view, resting his arms on the rail. His stature was just as massive as he seemed in the suit.

" **After the attack I expected the worst. You have to understand that.** "

You did understand, far better than you'd ever let on. Your eyes traced the lining of his jaw and trailed down to his hands, realizing just how tiny the normal-sized glass seemed in them. The image prompted your mind to play back the way those hands dug into your scalp and dragged you. Instinctively, you took a step back and cautiously scanned his face. If you were sober you'd have made the right decision and excused yourself and gone home, but you weren't. The liquor began to speak for you.

"You know, you could have at least bought me dinner before throwing me around like that."

A glimmer filled his eyes as he turned to you, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He uttered one word that caused a rush of blood to your most intimate region.

" **Careful.** "


	4. Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

Kylo lifted you up onto the railing as your lips crashed together, one hand at your lower back and the other resting behind the crook of your neck. Their size dwarfed you as he held your frame in position gently. You wrapped your legs around him, your hands cupping his face as the adrenaline surged through your veins and triggered a shiver of excitement to dance down your spine. Lust had taken you over, pulsing, throbbing, commanding you to get this man into your bedroom. He pulled away briefly to trail his lips down your cheek and into your neck, pressing himself against you as your legs gripped him tighter. Your fingers slipped under his arms to now grip at his back, feeling his sturdy shoulder blades as you dug in and voiced your needs, begging breathlessly. 

"Let's go. I need you."

His lips parted, dragging along your skin as he spoke. 

" **We'll have to go to my quarters. But you'll have to play along, okay**?"

You nodded eagerly as he set you back down and smirked.

**"Follow my lead."**

~

You both rushed down the hall, Kylo holding your hands behind your back as he escorted you toward the familiar doorway. A distant stormtrooper caught sight and hurried over. 

" _Can I be of service Commander_?"

Kylo gave a curt nod as he punched in the code.

" **I caught the traitor spying on me so I'll be conducting an interrogation to figure out exactly who she's working for and what she's after. Send all personnel working this ward to their quarters for the evening. It's going to be a long night**."

The trooper nodded and set off as the door to the interrogation chamber hissed open. Kylo shoved you inside and followed, playfully gripping your ass and pressing himself into you from behind. He lifted your dress and slid a hand between your legs, briefly pulling back as he smirked.

" **Not wearing any panties. What a nasty little girl**."

He growled into your ear as he began tracing his fingers along your slit, finding that you were already soaked from the excitement just moments ago. Kylo's fingers gently rubbed at your clit causing you to let a subtle moan escape from your lips.

" **We're gonna be here for a bit while they round up everyone. Let's use our time wisely**."

He brought his fingers up to your mouth, pushing them in and making you taste yourself. You obediently suckled his fingers, squirming against the apparent bulge that made itself known against your ass.

" **Good girl**."

Kylo wasted no time, guiding you over to the rig and tilting it back so he could sit you on it. Your dress had folded itself up around your waist at this point. The commander got on his knees and began kissing his way down both of your thighs, pausing to meet your gaze and cause you to giggle nervously. You reached down and began running your fingers through his hair as his lips drew closer to the center, teasing you. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it from your opening all the way up to your clit, bringing goosebumps to your skin and forcing a whimper of pleasure from you. He did this over and over, bringing his lips together to gently suck on your clit as he reached the top. You grasped at his head, tangling your fingers in his hair in pure ecstasy and crying out. Kylo gripped your legs and forced them back, burying his face in you and groaning in content. He made his way down to your opening and ran his tongue across it once or twice before pushing it inside. You gasped in response and tugged at his hair, finding yourself lost for words. He kept his mouth pressed against your opening and worked his tongue back and forth, tasting every last bit of you before sliding back up to refocus his attention.

The commander lapped at your clit, swirling his tongue in circles around it and gliding across while one of his hands released your leg and came down to slip a finger inside you, curling it up against your g-spot slowly. Your hips rocked in bliss, involuntarily bucking as the butterflies between your legs grew more intense. He gradually increased his speed, continuing to suck on your clit and drive you mad. In a matter of seconds you were panting and begging him not to stop, your climax imminent. Kylo grinned as he met your eyes once more, only going faster and pushing you into an amazingly intense orgasm that left you shaking and whimpering on the chair.

He stood and kissed you, once again letting you taste the juices that covered his lips and tongue. You grasped his face in your hands and brought your lips to his passionately, overwhelmed with lust once more.

"Can we go to your quarters now?"

He nodded with a smile and took your hand, helping you off the chair and watching as you fixed your dress.

" **You think you're okay to walk? I could carry you**."

You scoffed and pushed him away with a giggle.

"I think I can handle myself."

The long hallway to Kylo's quarters was dimly lit, providing just enough light to see the floor directly ahead of you. He grasped your hand tightly, pulling you after him with urgency as your steps rained along the floor. Excitement bubbled between the two of you as he punched the code into the small box aside his door, eagerly awaiting the tone that announced he was granted access. The door hissed open and allowed you access to his bedroom a second later, seeming to welcome you to paradise. Both of you rushed inside, embracing one another once more as your hands raced along your bodies, gripping and struggling to free the other of their clothing. All that illuminated the room was moonlight. It streaked across the large king-size bed and provided the room with a strange blue-ish hue. You couldn't help but watch Kylo as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor, fumbling for his belt next.

You took the initiative and grabbed the belt from him, quickly unbuckling his pants and letting them drop. He chuckled warmly and cupped your chin as you slid down onto your knees and let his briefs fall to the floor as well. His large, erect member bobbed as it was freed, captivating you temporarily. Kylo tapped your chin with his finger, breaking your focus and prompting you to look up at him. You obeyed, meeting his gaze. He warned you with both his eyes and his words.

" **Careful**."

Your hand gently grasped his cock, feeling the way it pulsed intensely against your fingers. Bringing your lips up to the head, you shyly gave it a gentle kiss, noticing the string of sticky pre cum that followed. Your confidence bubbled up as a result and filled your voice as you teased him. 

"Just a little excited, aren't you?"

He seemed to laugh to himself as he gripped your hair, balling his fist.

" **You don't listen very well, do you**?"

Kylo pulled you upward only to back you up against the wall and force you onto your knees again. A rush of excitement coursed through you as a result and caused a familiar surge of blood to your nether region. The commander placed a hand against the wall to steady himself as he looked down at you, his eyes seeming to peer right into your soul. 

" **Open. Now**."

You complied immediately, butterflies filling your stomach and occasionally wandering to other places. He guided his member onto your tongue and groaned deeply as he tapped it there with force. You eagerly clasped your mouth around it and let your tongue glide along the head in circles, feeling it throb pleasantly. Kylo reached down and slid a hand behind your head, preventing it from smashing into the wall as he began to thrust into your mouth.

You quickly learned to pace your breathing as his cock filled your throat, cutting off your air supply briefly. Your muffled moans filled the room as he continued to buck his hips, pushing himself into the back of your throat at a faster tempo and making you gag. He paused and pulled out, various strings of spit following his member and hanging off your lips.

" **You alright**?"

You nodded wordlessly, opening your mouth again. Kylo rubbed his thumb along your forehead as he cooed down to you.

" **Good girl. So eager to please**."

His voice ignited a fire between your legs and you found that the lust that claimed you was insatiable. He could see the way you squirmed and stepped back, offering his hand to pull yourself up with. You couldn't help but admire the way the moonlight reflected off his chest as he helped you up, his hand finding its way to your throat and holding your face steady as he spoke. 

" **Get on the bed**."

Your feet couldn't seem to move fast enough. Climbing onto the bed, you felt the cool black silk sliding beneath your palms and knees as you assumed the position. Kylo stepped behind you, grabbing your hips and guiding his fingers up your back, grasping a handful of your hair. His member slipped against your opening before pressing firmly into it, stretching you as he entered. You cried out in pleasure as he filled you.

"Oh god!"

He grunted in response, trying to hold back his moans of pleasure while gripping your hair even tighter.

" **Ohh I'm gonna have so much fun with you**."

Kylo's hips rocked his member back and forth at an even pace, producing the most guttural sounds of ecstasy from you. He reared his hand back and firmly spanked you on the ass, smirking as you yelped. The commander's pace increased as he shoved your face down into the bed, slamming his cock into you repeatedly. Your thoughts seemed to float away as you were forced to focus on nothing but the raw bliss that was overcoming you, making you beg so pitifully.

"Please don't stop! Please Kylo don't you stop!"

He seemed to tap into a more feral side of himself, a low growl coming from him as he pulled out and forced your hips down. Climbing on top of you, his knees came to rest at your hips as he aligned himself. His cock seemed to find your opening once more on its own and easily slid into place. You moaned and gripped the silk, propping your ass up ever so slightly. Kylo leaned down to your ear, breathily grunting as he began thrusting into you again, this time picking up speed rapidly.

" **You're my little toy now. Say it. Tell me how much you love taking my cock**."

You jolted back and forth on the bed, the force of his thrusts shaking you so hard you could barely speak.

"I-I'm your toy! Oh god yes!"

His familiar cooing returned as he fucked you relentlessly.

" **Good girl**."

He continued to pound into you with intensity before pulling out abruptly and beginning to stroke himself as he stood up.

" **Look at me**."

Kylo gripped your hair and pulled your face toward his member.

" **Stick your tongue out. Open**."

You obeyed, feeling the warm splash of his cum as it landed on your tongue and across your face. His groans filled the room as he finished, his hips jerking in spasms.

" **Fuck**."

The tangy fluid slipped down your throat as you swallowed happily, meeting his gaze. Sweat had beaded on his forehead and chest and lazily dripped as he panted. Sitting up, you smiled as you dared to poke fun at him. 

"A lot better than expected."

Kylo pushed you over on the bed and laughed as he turned away.

" **Shut the fuck up**."

He headed into the bathroom and started the shower, keeping the door open as a sort of invitation. You could see him from the mirror as he stepped into the water, letting it soak and run down his body. He truly was a work of art in your eyes. 


	5. Objective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

_The forest's gaping black maw threatened to swallow you whole as your feet propelled you through the overgrowth, narrowly missing the exposed roots that seemed to reach out and grasp at your legs. Your eyes desperately searched for any semblance of a path as you threw yourself forward, the light slipping away as the seconds ticked on. Chest heaving, your lungs burned for air while your heart kicked into overdrive, your blood running cold with fear. The saliva in your mouth thickened and caught in your throat as you ran just as the rabbit darted from the wolf, choking for a moment. A sudden ground-shaking rumble rose behind you and grew in intensity, only becoming louder as your legs fired your frame onward. Dread sank into your bones, bringing a familiar ache that emanated from deep within your soul. The rumble grew to a deafening roar as it closed in upon you, complete darkness enveloping you now. Pinching your eyes shut, you fell to the forest floor and instinctively curled into the fetal position, your trembling limbs uncontrollable._

Your legs shifted in your sleep, coming into contact with something warm, jolting you awake. Pulling back, you opened your eyes, panic starting to fill you. Your view consisted of Kylo's naked back as he slept on his side. The sheets clung to him as his chest rose and fell with his breath. You turned over gently, careful not to wake him as you checked the clock on his nightstand. It was 4:30 in the morning. You still had time to sneak out without the troopers noticing. 

All that could be heard was your breath as you skillfully managed to slip out of the bed and get your dress back on. The only remaining obstacle was the door at this point. A sigh left your lips in frustration. Even if he woke when you left, there was nothing he could do. You debated it a second longer before stepping forward, activating the door and causing it to hiss open. You held your heels in your hands as your bare feet carried you swiftly to your quarters, expertly dodging any stormtroopers that were a bit early to their posts. Your heart thudded with nervous excitement as you processed what had just occurred. You hooked up with Kylo Ren. You just had a one night stand with Commander Ren of all people. 

The door to your chambers whirred open, seeming to welcome you home. Dropping your heels, you shimmied off your dress before climbing into your own bed and trying to squeeze in just a little more sleep. Staring at the ceiling, the events of your nightmare rushed back to the forefront of your mind and left you puzzled as you did your best to decipher what secret message or cryptic meaning lay behind it. 

~

You found yourself constantly looking over your shoulder all day, unsure if you wanted to see him or the literal opposite. Trying to focus on your work seemed impossible as images from the night clouded your mind. Sitting at your desk, you shook your head, realizing that you still had three reports due before the end of the day. It was time to focus and not incur the wrath of your superiors. 

" **Ahem. Lieutenant [y/n]**."

You immediately straightened up and turned around, standing quickly and making eye contact. 

"Yes Captain?"

Phasma's helmet betrayed no expression but her voice seemed to imply disappointment. 

" **I have an important matter to discuss with you. Come with me**."

A pit formed in your stomach as you followed her, your mind now wondering what she could possibly want to talk about. You knew sleeping with your superiors was frowned upon but you weren't exactly sure what punishment it could entail. Your boots met the floor in unison as the both of you traveled, producing a pleasant thud. Mind swimming, you asked yourself how she could have found out or possibly known.

Phasma brought you into one of the smaller meeting rooms and motioned for you to sit down at the table. Her metallic armor reflected the neon green light that emanated from the electronic diagram that floated a few inches above the surface. The diagram displayed the shape of a planet that you didn't recognize accompanied by a mission objective. 

" **We have a job for you. It requires a trip to Naboo**."

You had never seen Naboo in person but had heard lots of stories revolving around the sheer beauty that it possessed. You nodded and rested your hands on the table, clasping them together as you did your best to make your voice as even toned as possible.

"And what's the job entail?"

Phasma sat across from you, spinning the neon planet with her fingers and quickly finding the pinned location. She zoomed in and pointed at an underground cavern with an elaborate tunnel system.

" **There are rumors that the rebels are constructing a base there. You must conduct an undercover investigation and bring back any information you obtain. Alive, that is**."

You could feel her gaze through the helmet as the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. 

" **Are you capable of this**?"

Her words stung as you nodded and pushed back your chair, standing before crossing your arms.

"When do I leave?"

Phasma stood as well, deactivating the display. 

" **We have a ship leaving for Naboo tonight. Your necessities will be packed and ready. I've supplied it with the necessary weaponry and an emergency saber, should you need it. Report to the bay at 18:00 hours**."

You gave a curt nod and left the room, fighting back the fear that suddenly gripped you. Your life had been so comfortable up until this point. You began to realize that it was time to hold your own and earn your keep. Father wasn't here to help you now.

~

The atmosphere of Naboo blazed around your ship in vibrant streaks of red and blue as you began your descent, the turbulence gently shaking you in your seat. Thankfully most of the this process was automatic which made it possible for you to sit back and enjoy the color show thoroughly. After a few minutes, the skies of Naboo opened up and presented a lush green landscape bordered by the frothing waves of a massive ocean. All of the architecture that you could spot appeared to be ancient yet modern, sporting wayward vines and the subtle signs of age. You zeroed in on the city of Theed, absolutely in awe and more than ready to begin exploring. You quickly realized everyone's descriptions of Naboo back home were far from lies.

Your ship came to rest in a massive clearing that hosted an excellent view of a waterfall and swimming hole just beneath it. Stepping down the exit ramp of your vehicle, you caught the faint smell of salt and smoked meats. The grass around you danced in the gentle, crisp breeze that came off the water as you scanned the horizon. Your mind and growling stomach pondered whether a marketplace was nearby and pushed you forward with a specific objective; find something delicious to satiate your appetite.

Obviously you weren't donning your usual First Order uniform and instead opted for a more rustic look, trying your best to blend in with the locals. A plain tunic and baggy cream colored pants adorned you along with a tattered satchel and simple flip flops. Your hair was pulled into two space buns to keep it out of your face and off your neck in the alien heat and humidity. With no superiors in sight it almost felt like you were on some weird sort of holiday.

The marketplace bustled with people, humans and Gungans alike as they browsed the various stands and conversed. Your nose brought you to the source of the delicious scent you had caught previously, your mouth instantly salivating as you claimed a place in line. You were not disappointed in the slightest. Huge slabs of meat hung on metal skewers as they rotated over glowing coals and dripped globs of cooked fat below, producing the savory aroma that originally attracted you. Credits were exchanged and you sunk your teeth into the mind-blowing kabob that was exactly what you needed.

You decided to continue exploring the market as you devoured your meal, mainly window shopping but stopping to purchase a bracelet and necklace that caught your eye. After a few minutes of your mini-vacation, the wristwatch on your arm buzzed, indicating you were receiving a call. You tossed the remnants of your meal and hurried to find a location with privacy. Thankfully you were able to find a dim archway nearby with a small alcove that you could occupy.

Phasma's voice rang through the watch, never lacking her matter-of-fact tone.

" **[y/n], I'll be sending you the coordinates for the potential location of the rebel hideout. Make your way there and ensure no one follows you**."

You realized your temporary vacation was coming to an end.

"Understood, Captain."

The call ended and you emerged from the alcove as you read the coordinates, determining that the base was about a mile away. You brought your fingers down to trace along your satchel, making sure your blaster was still there. It was unlikely you'd need it but it never hurt to be safe.

~

Army crawling up the hill, binoculars in hand, you struggled to keep your breathing even and unheard. As you came to the top, you peered through the binoculars and caught sight of a man leaving the small cavern up ahead. You toyed with the idea that he could just be a merchant considering they utilized a system of tunnels for trade and transportation, but he seemed to be the only one around and these were definitely the correct coordinates.

After observing the area for about 10 minutes, you decided to make your approach. The man had left and had not returned so far. You also hadn't seen anyone else leave or enter the cavern in that timeframe. You arrived at the entrance and hesitated, your heart thumping in your throat and bringing a tremor to your hands. Debating whether you should go in, your mind begged you to play it safe and just follow the man's trail, but yet the other side of you yearned to jump in guns blazing and be the hero.

Minutes of mulling over your options resulted in deciding today was not the day to risk it all. You begrudgingly started on the path you had seen the man take, brushing the loose strands of hair from your face. A muted dirt trail lay before you framed by grass on either side and appeared as though it had seen the wear of years of travel. If it was indeed a rebel base then they had selected an excellent cover-up. No one would suspect the merchant tunnels.

Rounding the base of the hill, you heard a man's voice call out to you.

" **Well hello, hello. What's a pretty lady like you doing out here in the sticks**?"

He sat on a large rock overlooking the field and distant ocean with his arms crossed. He appeared to be some kind of middle-aged sailor or trader, staring at you intently.

"Pardon?"

You kept your distance and made sure to keep him in view as you continued along the path. He turned and spat on the ground before hopping off his perch.

" **You heard me. Fragile little things like you don't venture out this way. They know better**."

Adrenaline started to tingle in your body, prepping you for any sort of conflict. You stopped and turned toward him.

"I'm neither fragile nor little, I can promise you that."

The man ignored your comment and crept closer, testing your boundaries. He doubted your claim and scoffed as the words left you.

" **I'd watch that mouth of yours. That's not how you speak to your elders**."

He moved in to grab you and you panicked, firing your blaster through the satchel and hitting your mark effortlessly. The man gripped at his chest before collapsing in agony and suddenly becoming very still. Taking a step toward him, you realized that you had managed to shoot him right through the heart.

Your eyes watched the fabric of his shirt surrounding the wound smoke and glow, mesmerized but also in shock. Struggling to come to terms with what had just happened, your gaze remained fixed on the body. This was the first time you had directly taken someone's life and it weighed on your conscience heavily. Your stomach churned and you suddenly hunched over, getting sick as you gazed at his lifeless features. Your innards felt as though they were in knots. Perhaps you weren't cut out for the murderous endeavors of the First Order.


	6. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

You followed the dirt path for its entirety all the way back into the city, aimlessly wandering down alleyways and busy streets. Your mind drifted, lost in processing the events of your day so far and seemed to leave you on autopilot. The hum of music danced its way to your ears and caught your attention. You noticed a huge crowd developing around the entrance to the royal hall in the distance and strolled over to see what all the commotion was about. The humans and Gungans were shouting and shoving their way through the huddle with urgency, nearly crushing one another. A human man dressed in elegant garb stood at the middle, scanning the crowd and grabbing the hands of a few women. Puzzled, you pushed further and tried to get a better view of whatever strange custom was occurring.

The man turned and locked eyes with you, instantly reaching for your hand and pulling you towards himself. You tried to shout over the shrieks of the others.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he guided you into the building, still clasping your hand in his tightly.

" _There is to be a royal banquet tonight accompanied by a ball. We select citizens to take part in our celebrations at random_."

You hurried after him, nearly tripping over yourself.

"A what? A ball? Like.. to dance?"

He nodded and handed you off to a group of women who were adorned in breathtaking dresses and full makeup. You instantly blushed, embarrassed to be in their presence with your plain clothing and bare face. One of the girls spoke up first, gently touching your arm.

" _Are you ready? We're going to turn you into a real princess_."

She giggled as she and her entourage pulled you after them, filled with absolute glee.

~

You stood in front of the full-length mirror in utter awe. It was as if the girls had known exactly what would compliment you and even then, they did better than any stylist you had seen in the First Order. The dress was a gorgeous cream color that shifted into a light purple and pink hue toward the bottom. Strapless, a silver halter embellished your neck, amplifying the beauty accompanied by sleeves that attached at the elbow. Silver bands coiled around your upper arms, adding an exotic flair. ( _If you're having trouble picturing the dress then just google Padme Lake Dress_ ) Your hair was braided along the sides, flowing into a dainty half-up half-down styling.

The banquet had begun and the hall roared to life with the harmonies of music and endless conversation. You stepped out of your room and approached the balustrade, watching as some guests chose to meander while others savored their dishes. Reality seemed like a little girl's dream come true at the moment. Getting to be a princess for a day was something you'd never forget.

The man from earlier tapped your shoulder, spooking you.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt miss, but the ball will begin shortly. Let me show you to the ball room for practice. We understand not everyone has the privilege of learning the art of ball room dance_."

~

As practice concluded, you adjusted the buckle of your heels and wiggled your toes. Their moves looked a lot easier than they actually were and your feet definitely were paying the price. You just hoped that you wouldn't step on someone's toes or trip them.

A member of the court announced that the ball was beginning and was met with roaring applause. You hadn't thought there would be such a big audience but it seemed you were wrong as you made your way onto the floor. Everyone paired up with a person of the opposite sex initially, including you. Your partner smiled at you warmly and whispered.

" _Don't worry, you'll be fine_."

You nodded and smiled in return, taking his hand and waiting for the music to start. The delicate notes fluttered through the hall and cued the beginning of the dance, setting all the couples in motion. Every woman's dress was unique but they all seemed to flow and twirl in unison. Your partner spun you and pulled you in, dipping you briefly and causing you to beam with joy. Nothing in your life had ever been this fun.

The music shifted and signified it was time to trade off partners. This time you were paired with another girl and both took turns dipping and spinning one another, giggles coming from both of you. It seemed all too soon that the music shifted again, deeming it time to say goodbye to one partner and hello to another.

You waved her on and turned, your heart catching in your throat as your eyes met with those of a familiar face. Maybe this _was_ a dream of some sort. You struggled with the urge to pinch yourself as he stepped forward, taking your hand and sporting a devilish grin.

" **May I**?"

Blood rushed to your cheeks as you nodded, overwhelmed by his sudden appearance. He sported a sleek black suit accompanied by a burgundy red cape that fell over his shoulders, excellently adding a bit of grandeur to his overall look.

"How and why are you here?"

You almost choked on your words. Kylo decided to ignore them.

" **You look absolutely stunning. I almost didn't recognize you**."

The melody picked up as he finished his sentence, cutting your conversation short. The evening became a blur as the both of you danced and held onto one another so dearly. Kylo's hand rested at the small of your back as he dipped you and gazed into your eyes. His lips brushed yours and sent a jolt of electricity through you. There was nothing more your heart could want than for this night to last forever.

Just as quickly as he arrived, the music shifted once more and signified it was time to switch yet again. Kylo pulled your hand to his lips and kissed the top, smiling before turning away and becoming lost in the sea of people. The rough callouses on his hands caressed your fingertips as they slipped through your grasp. You tried your best to spot him as you took hold of your next partner but had no luck, wishing that this dance would be over the moment it started. Suddenly all of the fun was gone and you felt an odd emptiness in your chest.

~

Later that evening, of course after the girls had gotten you out of your dress and back into your plain clothes, you sat outside your ship in the grass and enjoyed the ocean breeze that caressed your face. Tendrils of your hair frolicked in the wind and tickled your cheeks. The night sky was clear and provided an amazing view of the stars overhead. Your eyes danced from star to star as you tried to count them to make yourself drowsy and finally get some sleep.

No such luck could be found so you decided to wash up in the small pool of water underneath the waterfall in the distance. You hefted your bag over your shoulder and shuffled over, muscles tired and achy from all the fun you had gotten into today. Glancing around, you determined the coast was clear as you began to strip and toss your clothes on the rock next to you. Your ears caught the faint crunch of grass, causing you to turn and inspect the field. Nothing could be found. Turning back, you huffed in slight annoyance and brought your focus back to washing up.

You carefully touched your toe to the water and were pleasantly surprised at how warm it was. The water gently sloshed around you as you stepped in up to your collarbones and spread your arms out, feeling the fluid rush through your fingers. It was extremely relaxing and felt just like taking a mild bath. You retrieved your supplies from your bag, beginning to scrub your hair and hum the tunes from the ball earlier. Your mind brought images of Kylo and his elegant garb to the forefront, remembering the magical moments from the evening. A pebble shifted on the shore and your eyes shot open as his voice broke the silence.

" **I should thank you for that gorgeous view**."

Spinning around, you found him standing at the water's edge in plain clothes and beginning to undress. He smirked as he pulled off his boots before speaking again.

" **Hope you don't mind if I join you**."

You couldn't help but smile as your heart raced. His presence had become intoxicating and left you with an intense rush every time. Your eyes hungrily gazed at his bare chest and the way the moonlight streaked across it, biting your lip as the flashbacks of that night played in your head. Kylo waded into the water and effortlessly reached you, wrapping his arms around you from behind and dwarfing your body against his. You leaned your head back into his shoulder and sighed softly, staring up at the stars.

"Kylo, what are you doing here?"

He gave a small chuckle before squeezing you.

" **When I heard about the mission Phasma sent you on, I figured I could both check up on you and handle some business at the same time**."

His comment might have sounded caring to himself but it triggered something within you. You tried your best to shrug him off, pushing away. Anger bubbled dangerously and brought color to your cheeks.

"I don't need your help."

He met your gaze with a puzzled expression, stepping forward and reaching out toward you.

" **[y/n], that's not what I meant**."

You ignored him and finished washing your hair. Kylo clenched his fists under the water in frustration, his voice becoming more stern.

" **That's not what I meant and you know it**."

You continued to ignore him and made your way toward the shore, just wanting some space. He reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling you back toward him.

" **[y/n], stop**."

You stared into his eyes and clenched your jaw as you spoke, holding back tears of frustration.

"Let me go. Now."

He gripped your chin and leaned in to kiss you, closing his eyes. Panicking, you bit down on his lip forcefully and tasted the tangy copper of his blood as it touched your tongue. Kylo's hand slipped down from your chin and clasped around your throat as he yelped, causing you to immediately release and begin yelling.

"Ah! K-Kylo let me go! What the fuck!"

You kicked and struggled, finally making contact with his more sensitive region underneath the water. He grunted in pain and let go for a split second, giving you just enough time to turn and shoot out of the water, sprinting toward your ship. The terra beneath your feet hurt like hell but you could care less. Your heart sunk as you heard him rush out of the water after you, knowing it was only a matter of time before he either caught up to you or utilized the force to bring you down. Fight or flight propelled you forward even faster, not knowing if your life was truly in danger at the moment.

A primal part of you enjoyed the chase as you peeked over your shoulder and spotted him pursuing you. His feet carried him closer and closer as you neared the ship and his footfalls seemed to shake the ground as he approached. You slowed for a second before zipping past him, relishing the fact that his size was working against him and preventing him from being as agile. His voice rang through the clearing as he shouted after you.

" **Get back here you bitch**!"

You couldn't help but giggle in response. The adrenaline pumped through your veins and carried you further than you thought possible. You reached the top of the hill and turned back again, coming to a stop as you realized you didn't see him. Your flight instincts reached a whole new level as you frantically searched, frozen in place. You felt like a little rabbit being hunted by a wolf, shaking as you awaited your fate. His voice broke the silence as it filled your head.

" **Surprise**."


	7. Primal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

In an instant he was directly behind you. His footfall was nearly silent as you heard the grass behind you crunch. Your heart seemed to stop for a brief second before he pounced, pinning you to the floor on your stomach and bringing his mouth to your ear. His breath was heavy and warm as it stroked your cheek.

" **Your stupidity amazes me every time**."

Anger threatened to erupt forth once again as you kicked and tried to regain your footing, grunting as he let more of his weight rest on you.

" **Ah ah, no sense in struggling. I thought you learned your lesson. Do you need a reminder**?"

Your pulse quickened and your adrenaline jumped into full gear as you realized what was about to happen. Goosebumps materialized on your skin as his fingers traced their way up your body before his palm pressed against the side of your face, pushing it into the dirt beneath you. A gentle whimper left your lips.

"I... Kylo..."

A jolt of pain ripped through your skull, bringing a scream of agony with it.

" **Enough. I am your Commander and you will address me as such**."

You dug your fingers into the terra beneath you as his lips met the crook of your neck, sending chills down your spine.

"Ah.. Yes Commander."

Your lungs begged for air as it came in raggedy gasps, doing their best to expand with the added weight crushing you and keeping you in place. Kylo kept his hand at your face as he sat up and surveyed your helpless naked body. Once again you felt incredibly vulnerable and open.

With a simple flick of his wrist, he utilized the force to raise your hips ever so slightly. A grin formed on his face as he traced his free hand up your thigh and teased you, edging his fingers closer to the inside of your legs.

" **Where's the attitude now**?"

Your eyes pinched shut as you trembled, your fear gripping you just as much as your lust in that moment. The defiant side of you wanted so badly to lash out, but you knew it meant certain torture. Kylo chuckled to himself and spread your legs, wedging his knees between them to keep them apart.

" **You can fight all you want, but remember, you _will_ give me whatever I want, even if I have to rip it out of you**."

The hand at your face gripped tightly, eliciting a wince of pain from you before feeling his member at your opening. He gently pulled it up and down, letting the head slip between your folds. Trying to calm yourself, you peeked out at the clearing and focused on the grass and the way it shimmied in the breeze. The world around you was so peaceful and quiet. Kylo noticed your wavering thoughts instantly and buried his cock in you before pulling his hand away to run his fingers through your hair at the back of your head. He yanked it toward himself, pulling your head up as you squealed in pain. Kylo leaned over you, using his other hand to cup your chin and tilt your head so that you were making eye contact as he slammed his cock into you over and over.

" **Look at me. Fucking look at me you little whore**."

You obeyed, meeting his gaze and moaning, feeling yourself melt as he stretched you.

" **Good girl. Don't fucking fight it. Tell me what you want**."

Just as you opened your mouth to speak, Kylo plunged his fingers into it and kept them there, watching you gag and struggle to get your words out as they became a jumbled mess. His smirk both embarrassed and aroused you.

" **Mm you do? Ah, you do. What a nasty slut**."

He continued to plunge himself into you, his tempo increasing as he neared orgasm. Kylo released your head and pulled his fingers from your mouth, now hungrily gripping at your hips and groaning softly. You reached under yourself to try and rub your clit but he kept your hand just inches away with the force, taunting you.

" **Oh no, you didn't want this. Hands to yourself**."

Your toes curled as he slammed himself into you, his breath becoming more jagged. You desperately yearned to get yourself off as well but your arm was still held at bay. As a result your balance shifted and you fell forward onto your face just as he pulled out and let his warm load spray all over your back.

" **Oh fuck. Fuck**!"

Kylo panted, stopping to catch his breath and playfully pinch your ass as you laid there with it in the air. You yelped and turned to glare at him. Breathless, you slowly pulled yourself up onto your hands and knees.

"Ugh, are you gonna clean your mess up?"

He stood and laughed in response, starting his walk down the hill to retrieve his clothing.

" **You don't need my help, remember**?"


	8. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

Sitting atop the hill, you surveyed the entrance to the trading tunnels and waited for any sign of life as the sun beat down on the back of your neck. A bead of sweat trickled down your forehead before you wiped it away in annoyance. It had been hours of just sitting here and staring, getting nowhere. A sigh left your lips as you pushed yourself up onto your feet and began the journey toward the entrance of the tunnel. It was now or never. Your fingers traced the outline of the blaster in your satchel, reassuring yourself that it was there if things got hairy.

You refused to hesitate this time and immediately stepped into the tunnel, noticing the worn path inside. This place had definitely seen some heavy traffic. Your steps were as gentle as possible as you continued, straining to see ahead of yourself as the conditions grew dimmer and dimmer. Before long you swore there was a faint hum of activity in the distance, your heart rate picking up in response. It was time to form an alibi. Your mind sorted through the options as the hum grew louder and you noticed the subtle orange glow of light up ahead.

Suddenly a figure rounded the corner ahead and blindly ran right into you, falling back on their bottom and squealing in surprise. You could just barely make out the details of their face, realizing this was a small woman. Instinctively you jumped back, your hand slipping into your satchel before you spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The girl scooted back before slowly standing, her hands out in front of her as her delicate voice wavered hesitantly.

" _I-I'm fine. Who are you_?"

She posed no immediate threat but looks could most definitely be deceiving. You kept your hand in your satchel and took a step back, cautiously answering.

"I'm here on vacation and was just wandering the area. Who are you and why are you down here?"

The girl kept her hands in front of herself as she noticed your bag, stepping back as well. Her voice shook with fear.

" _Pl-Please don't shoot me. My friends and I were just exploring d-down here. Please don't shoot, I promise I don't have any weapons_."

You nodded wordlessly and slowly pulled your hand out of your bag.

"Your friends? How many are there?"

Her eyes widened as she stumbled backward and shook her head.

" _J-Just like one or two. I.. Uh.._ "

Her eyes shot between you and the way she came, clearly cementing her plan. Before she could finish speaking, she sprinted back around the corner, disappearing from sight. Your heart rose into your throat as you realized this truly wasn't a random girl and that you actually may have stumbled upon the secret rebel base Phasma had mentioned. You debated what to do in this situation, quickly settling on committing to your mission and pushing forward. Your fingers wrapped around the cool metal of your blaster and retrieved it from your bag as you rounded the corner. The hum of commotion that had graced your ears previously was suddenly eerily quiet. Your breath shakily filled your chest as you pointed the gun ahead of yourself, ready to pull the trigger at any moment. 

Stepping forward, your senses seemed to kick into high gear as you scanned the room. Various terminals lined the walls with their cords and wires splayed out along the floor. The orange glow you had seen earlier belonged to the machines' displays as they whirred and presented diagrams of buildings and what appeared to be parts of Starkiller base. A man sat at the large table in the center of the room, his hands clasped and resting on the tabletop. His expression was void of emotion, his gaze cold. You estimated him to be in his mid 40s or 50s, his hair cut short and showing streaks of gray along the sides. His voice was solemn as he spoke.

" **We have nothing of value for you here. This is not the first time thieves have stumbled upon us**."

Keeping your blaster pointed at him, you scoffed in response.

"I'm not a thief. And what do you mean by us?"

His hands came up as he slowly stood, signifying he was no threat. 

" **If you are as you say then I would appreciate if you would lower your weapon. Then we can discuss things further**."

Your eyes searched his body for any sort of weaponry before you slowly lowered your blaster and kept your distance. 

"Fine. Now tell me what you mean."

The man kept his hands up as he strolled over to the machine closest to him and pressed a few keys. The florescent orange outline of a planet displayed above the table after a second. 

" **This is Cardota. Are you familiar**?"

You recognized the name immediately but shook your head, not willing to blow your cover just yet. The planet was hit by a massive blast and amounted to nothing within minutes as the diagram shut off. 

" **General Hux ordered Cardota as well as the other planets in its system to be destroyed. The entire population was slaughtered in the blink of an eye. My family was there just as the blast hit. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I lost my wife, my children and countless loved ones**."

The second he mentioned your father's name your blood ran cold. You recalled your memory of the event vividly. Sitting at Hux's side, you smiled ear to ear as he ordered Cardota to be fired upon. According to him, Cardota was a planet filled with criminals that had been conspiring against the First Order and were preparing to attack. Even the stormtroopers that were sent in originally all had horror stories about what they witnessed there. You tried your best to quell your anger as it threatened to overwhelm you. 

"That sounds.. incredibly difficult. But you still haven't answered my question."

He nodded before continuing. 

" **All of the people here have gone through similar experiences at the hands of the First Order. We've come together in resistance and defiance to their sadistic regime. Some would call us the rebels**."

The rest of his entourage emerged from a room to the side, looking to him for assurance as they continued to step forward. You were amazed at just how many people there were and considered the fact that all of them had experienced some sort of traumatic event at the hands of your organization. The small woman from earlier peeked out from behind one of the rebels and cautiously smiled. The man noticed this and motioned for her to step forward. 

" **Ada, why don't you introduce yourself? I apologize that you two had to meet in such an alarming manner**."

You immediately noticed that she was not human and was in fact a Twi'lek. Her skin's tone matched the glow of the machines that filled the cavern and her lekku were wrapped in soft leather. She held her hands behind her and rocked onto her heels as she spoke. 

" _Thank you Captain. As he said, my name is Ada. What's yours_?"

Frustration still rumbled within you as you tried to make sense of the whole situation. You weren't sure if these people were lying or if you had been sold lies by those you called family. A sigh escaped from you as you slipped your blaster back into your satchel. 

"I'm [y/n]. What's your story?"

~

Everyone sat around the table as they conversed, smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands. The previous hum of conversation filled the chamber once more. Ada was seated next to you, swinging her feet as the both of you talked.

" _Enough about me. Tell us all about you!_ "

You hesitated as you sipped your beverage, mulling over your options.

"Uh.. Nothing too exciting. My parents, they uh, they made droids, traded them."

Ada nodded eagerly, urging you on.

" _And what happened to them_?"

Your gaze wandered as your mind searched for an answer.

"They're dead. My mother died while giving birth to me. I lost my father after an attack.. an explosion."

She leaned over and rested a hand on your shoulder, her voice lowering.

" _I'm so sorry. Was it the First Order_?"

Your eyes widened as they shot over to meet her gaze.

"What?!"

She pulled back, obviously startled.

" _U-Uh.. do you think the First Order did it?That's what I meant_."

The wooden cup met your lips as you finished the last bit of your drink and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll never know who did it, it happened so fast."

Ada gave a curt nod before focusing on the cup in front of her, not knowing what to say at that point. Her fingers gingerly tapped against the sides before she took a sip. A sharp pain tore through your brain as you clutched at your head, crying out. Ada screamed and stood, watching you as you squirmed in agony. Your heart shot into your throat as you realized what was happening, yelling at the top of your lungs.

"Everyone go! Please!"

Just as the rebels stood from their seats, the Knights of Ren flooded the cavern and began slaughtering anyone they could get to. Screams filled the room along with the hiss of the Knights' sabers as they cleaved the rebels' bodies in two and sent limbs flying. You fell to the floor, still writhing in pain as your mind seemed to explode from within. The scent of cauterized flesh assaulted your nose and brought a sudden wave of nausea over you. One of the Knights grabbed your ankle and dragged you to a corner of the room, sitting you up against the wall so you could watch the massacre that unfolded before you.

Almost as if on cue, Kylo's figure entered, his hood obscuring the menacing helmet beneath it. Without a word, his saber hissed through the air as it made contact with the rebel captain's neck and sent his head flying. The captain's body hit the floor with a sickening thud and twitched for a split second before becoming still. Ada's shrieks of terror jolted you to your feet despite the searing pain in your head, sending you forward. Your knees hit the stone floor beneath you as Kylo force-lifted her in the air and stabbed his saber into her gut, dragging it upward and carving her in two as her pieces fell. He turned his head, making sure you witnessed the carnage that had just unfolded. The blood of your new-found friends was splattered across him and dripped slowly down the front of his helmet.

Your screams filled the eerie silence as he faced you, crouching down and studying your face. You scrambled backwards, kicking as you tried your best to get away but he stood and planted his boot firmly into your chest, pinning you effortlessly.

"No! No please!"

His electronic laughter sent chills down your spine.

" **Did I ruin your little tea party**?"

Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed and thrashed.

"Kylo stop!"

The tip of his bright red saber crackled at your forehead, the heat already singing the skin just beneath it. The pressure from his boot increased and you swore one of your ribs cracked from the force.

" **Is your disrespect worth your life? You're lucky you weren't slaughtered like the swine you choose to accompany**."

You shook below him, choking back the howls of pain and not daring to utter another word. He leaned down and gripped your chin briefly, smearing the blood from his glove onto your face.

" **Traitor. Your punishment will be decided at the base**."

Kylo stood, letting his foot off you as he turned to leave before kicking a disembodied arm out of his way. You were frozen in fear until he disappeared from sight, holding your breath and nearly passing out. His footfalls seem to boom as loudly as thunder as he made his way out of the tunnel. Screaming gasps left you as the Knights pulled you to your feet and escorted you onto their ship.

~

The halls of the base seemed strangely empty as the men pulled you along, seeming to enjoy you losing your footing and having to be dragged the rest of the way. You were unsure where Kylo was since he had taken a separate ship when he left Naboo. The group escorted you outside, taking you into the frozen forest where you had met Kylo originally and sat you against a large tree. Your hands were bound behind your back and scraped against the rough bark as you slid down. The fear you felt previously was mostly gone at this point. You accepted the fact that death was your most plausible outcome from this endeavor and just wanted it to be over with. Goosebumps formed on your skin as the snow soaked your legs and caused you to shiver.

"Alright boys, what did you have in mind?"

One of the Knights' fists met your face with such force that it knocked you over into the icy slush and nearly rendered you unconscious. You could feel the blood rush from your mouth and spat the red fluid into the snow as they pulled you back into a sitting position. You glared up at the Knight in front of you and spit the blood toward him this time. His fist collided with your face again, this time audibly breaking your nose with a sickening crunch and slamming your head against the trunk behind you.

"Fuck!"

Another blow slammed into your cheek, knocking you onto your other side. A different Knight approached and kicked you over and over, forcing the air from your lungs and making you cry out each time. Your vision grew hazy as the pain wracked your body. Blood drained from your nose into your open mouth as you struggled to breathe, tasting the familiar copper. A Knight gripped your hair and pulled you up against the tree while another punched you in the gut and let you drop. You wheezed and kicked your legs, your body involuntarily reacting to the levels of pain you didn't know were possible.

"Hhg.. k-ill m-me."

A black boot met your face and suddenly the world around you seemed as though it was miles away. The pain still rang through your body but it was as if you weren't tethered there anymore. Your vision blurred and grew dim as you heard his voice echoing just seconds before the world faded away.

" **Enough**."


	9. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

Your surroundings slowly hazed back into existence as you came to, finding yourself thudding up and down at an elevated level with intense pressure at your waist. Your hands and legs hung limply in the air, gently colliding with something sleek and cold. Nausea and disorientation spun your mind and caused you to dry heave.

" **Control yourself**."

The distorted words met your ears but didn't seem to register, everything still vaguely fuzzy and miles away. You realized you were staring at the floor and the end of his flicking cape as he carried you down the hall over his shoulder. A pathetic wheeze escaped you in protest.

"Wh... Wha..."

Kylo rounded the corner to his quarters and motioned for the stormtroopers outside to leave. They nodded wordlessly and took their departure as the door hissed open and shut, allowing him access to his bedroom. He made his way over to the bed and tossed you onto it, turning and heading to the bathroom as you struggled to get up. Your entire body ached as you desperately tried to sit up, your arms failing to support you. The shower clicked on seconds before he returned to you, a gloved hand caressing your cheek. He brought his helmet inches away from your face, studying you.

" **The filth must be washed off of you. Let's go**."

His fingers dug into your scalp like many times before, pulling you to your feet and walking you into the bathroom. Your legs struggled to keep up with his pace as he ushered you along, stopping just outside of the shower. The fingers of his free hand tore your clothing off your bruised body and tossed it aside with disgust.

" **Get in**."

You obeyed, using every bit of strength within you to limp over and collapse beneath the stream of water. It danced down your back and across the dark purple spots that lined you, warming the cold that had claimed you just moments before. Kylo watched your fragile form struggle to complete the simplest of tasks and taunted you.

" **Pathetic. Wash yourself. Now**."

Exhaustion claimed you as you leaned forward, failing to get any further as your face collided with the tile and forced a grunt of pain from you. He pulled his helmet off and set it on the counter as he sighed, shaking his head. Kylo stepped into the water behind you, still fully clothed and gripped under your arms, pulling you up against himself with ease.

" **Stand**."

You wheezed as your legs shakily held your body upright but still leaned against him for support.

"Why.. why are you doing this?"

He remained silent as he proceeded to wash you, scrubbing the dirt and blood off as best he could. The warmth of the water soothed some of the ache as it ran down your body, rinsing the grime down the drain. You watched the copper tinted suds race each other down your legs, following their journey as they clumped together on the floor. Kylo turned you around and began washing your back, his gloved fingers hesitating around the bruises on your rib cage. You rested your head against his chest and felt a strange fondness developing. He had just slaughtered innocents, threatened your life and ordered his men to beat the living shit out of you yet you couldn't shake the warmness in your heart as he bathed your broken body.

Your chin rested on his chest as you gazed upward, meeting his murky hazel eyes and allowing a gentle smile to claim your lips. The faint hint of a grin seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth before he turned you back around and held you against his chest, detaching the shower head from its post. Kylo ran the stream along your frame before bringing it slowly down your stomach, butterflies instantly forming in your most intimate areas. You knew exactly what was happening and blushed intensely, bracing yourself against him. The water dipped between your legs and pulled a grunt of pleasure from you as it explored your slit. His hand slid up from underneath your arm to now lightly hold your throat, immediately arousing you.

" **Shh**..."

Ecstasy filled you as your knees threatened to buckle, the water massaging between your folds and seeming to hit all the right spots. Whimpers left your lips in response and reverberated throughout the room. It had only been a few minutes but you were already close. Kylo felt the way your body tensed and knew exactly what you needed, bringing his mouth to your ear.

" **Nasty fucking girl. I can't even fuck you, you're so repulsive**."

A surge of excitement rushed through you and brought you even closer, threatening to tip you over the edge. Your legs shook violently as you struggled to keep yourself upright and moaned loudly. His hand clasped around your throat and squeezed. 

" **Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear anything come out of that fucking mouth**.”

Your orgasm shot throughout your body without warning, curling your toes and making you hyperventilate as you gasped for air. You gritted your teeth and dug your fingers into his arm, a guttural moan escaping your lungs in torment.

“Oh my god.. oh fuck!”

Kylo’s grip on your throat tightened, cutting off your air supply fully as he turned your face toward himself.

“ **Shh.. your god is right here. I’ve got you**.”

His smirk widened as he watched you struggle, gazing into your eyes and pulling his hand away just seconds before you passed out. Your legs gave way but he caught you, scooping you up bridal style and carrying you to the bed after shutting the shower off. He laid you on the dark silk sheets and crouched beside you, using his hand to brush a strand of hair out of your face.

“ **I’ll be having the med ward fetch you in just a couple minutes. Once you’re healed up, you’ll be joining my men and assisting them with their duties since you’ve demonstrated that you can’t be trusted. I’m sure they’ll whip you into shape**.”

Your heart dropped as you realized the agony that awaited you in the company of the Knights.


	10. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

All there was for miles was sand. Everywhere you looked, nothing but sand. The dunes in the distance offered a simple solution; more sand. You huffed in annoyance as you trudged along, your shoes sinking into the golden grains and impeding your progress. The heavy rucksack that adorned you seemed to push you even deeper and send a dull ache down your back. It had to weigh at least 30 pounds considering the supplies required for this trip. Fatigue nagged you as the sun beat directly on you with no relief. Unfortunately you had come to know the Knights very well, able to remember now who was who as you shouted ahead.

"Kuruk! Do you even have any idea where you're taking us?"

Without pausing, he turned his head to answer you.

" **Somehow you strike every nerve in my body, you know that**?"

The rest of the men laughed in unison as you rolled your eyes and wiped the sweat from your forehead. Their jokes were never ending while your patience sadly wasn't. After a minute he called back to you.

" **We'll have to camp another night but should reach our destination late tomorrow morning**."

You nodded to yourself as you internally cringed, debating just trashing the whole camping idea, sacrificing sleep and walking ahead to whatever civilization waited. It was extremely unsettling to wake up night after night with some sort of space bug climbing into your clothing to get away from the intense cold outside. And it was never just one. They seemed to come in trios and various sizes, some almost as big as your head. A shudder ran down your spine as you thought about your previous encounters.

~

The flames danced atop the woodpile at the center of the makeshift bonfire as it warmed those huddled around it, temporarily staving off the freezing night temperatures and simultaneously cooking tonight's main course. You sat just outside the circle of Knights while waiting for your turn patiently, having learned your lesson about complaining. The faint purple & yellow hue beneath your right eye ached as it recollected the events. The fire popped and crackled as the large rat cooked, filling the air with the stench of burnt hair. Luckily you had saved some rations and were able to snack on the strange liquid in a pouch and nearly inedible meal bar while you waited.

The men chatted amongst themselves, their conversations a muffled drone until they uttered his name. Goosebumps instantly formed on your skin as you snapped your head upward, catching their attention. Vicrul chuckled to himself as he watched you.

“ **Calm down kid**.”

Your cheeks gained a reddish hue as you blushed and turned away, ashamed at your own reaction. It had been a month now since Kylo had sent you away and every fiber of your being begged for him. Your dreams were nothing but fantasies about seeing him, feeling him, hearing him. Frustrated, you stood and dusted the sand off your pants, heading past the Knights. Kuruk’s voice called after you.

“ **Where you going**?”

You waved him off, shaking your head as you continued.

“I just need to clear my head.”

Their mumbles grew faint as you wandered into the night, the cold nipping at all areas of exposed skin and triggering a shiver. Images of him flashed through your mind and you felt your frustration bubbling dangerously. Keeping it all locked up was exhausting and you had nearly reached your breaking point. Glancing back, you noticed the men were almost out of sight which meant you were far enough away for them not to hear you. The emotions seemed to froth up within you, bursting forward as you dropped to your knees and screamed, holding your head in your hands. Tears of anger came as well, racing down your cheeks and freezing as they hit the sand.

The sadness, anger and hurt reached new limits as your breakdown continued and only seemed to grow in intensity. Something foreign churned within you and coursed into your fingertips as it tingled and pinched. You pulled your hands away from your head and held them out, studying them for any signs of frostbite or trauma you may have accidentally caused in your episode. Finding nothing, you dipped them into the sand and focused on the frozen chunks of ice that laid there to calm yourself. Your lip quivered as you fought back tears and focused more intensely.

The ice chunks slowly lifted from the sand and began to spin as you watched them, completely awestruck. Grains of sand filtered through your fingers as you lifted them, the ice rising as well and continuing to rotate. You slowly closed your hand and noticed the ice seeming to shake just seconds before it shattered, your arm coming up to shield your face instinctively.

“Oh my god..”

A huge smile formed on your face as you stood and studied your hands, turning them over a few times. Part of you considered the idea that you might have been hallucinating but the ice was sprinkled in bits around you, disproving that theory. You debated revealing the event to the Knights but truly didn’t feel like dealing with their teasing at the moment. Making your way back to camp, you realized that the smile had never left your lips. The men all stood as Vicrul addressed you.

“ **Ah here she comes. Ooh and with a huge smile on her face. Did you sneak off to play with yourself or something**?”

The comment didn’t seem to phase you at all as you laughed and pushed past them, starting to set up your makeshift tent. Ap’Lek stood at your side and watched you for a minute before speaking, keeping his voice low.

“ **I can sense something in you has changed. Do not let it overtake you**.”

His feet brought him back to the circle before you could respond, leaving you to mull over the cryptic message as you worked. Was it possible that he already knew about what happened? Maybe he was just messing with you. You shook your head and finished tying off the anchors for your tent before crawling inside and laying on your back. You fished a small coin from your pocket and laid it on your stomach, watching it rise and fall with your breath. Your gaze hardened as you focused and attempted to lift it, finding that it now seemed to weigh hundreds of pounds and barely moved. A sigh of frustration left your lips and the coin jolted upward, shimmying in place now. You determined your sleep would not be interrupted by bugs but instead by honing your newfound abilities and putting them into practice.


	11. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

The fluttering of the entrance of your tent roused you from your sleep but you passed it off as a strong gust of wind, not bothering to open your eyes and hoping to just fall back asleep. You began to drift as you laid on your side until you felt the distinct warmth of someone above you. Snapping your eyes open, you turned to find Vicrul on his hands and knees hanging over you, his helmet inches away from your face. Your vision struggled to focus in the dim lighting within as you spoke.

"What the fuck?!"

You brought yourself up onto your elbows and pulled your legs inward as his left hand caressed your thigh. His voice was a low whisper.

" **Shh.. let's have a little fun before we get into town. I want a taste of the boss man's dirty little secret**."

You kicked at him with all your might, knowing that screaming wouldn't do you any good based off the Knights' skewed sense of camaraderie. He rose to his knees and gripped your ankles in an attempt to halt the assault of your feet. A primal sort of fear claimed you as the adrenaline shot through your veins and pushed you to now go after him, gripping his throat with both hands. It was the only logical solution given the fact he had you cornered. Vicrul laughed to himself as he ripped your hands away and pinned your arms on each side of your head into the dirt beneath you.

" **Mm.. I like a little fight**."

The adrenaline pushed your legs to tuck back and kick him in the stomach as hard as possible, knocking the wind out of him and giving you a spare second to now orient yourself at his side. A guttural yell escaped your throat as you jumped at him once more, pulling the small switchblade from your boot and pressing it against his neck firmly. Your words shook but held a deliberate tone as you brought your face close to his.

"I will not hesitate to plunge this blade into your gob just to rip it right back out again."

The Knight chuckled and held his hands up in submission, his helmet hiding a sarcastic grin.

" **I love it when you talk dirty to me. Do it again**."

Hesitating just a second, you stabbed the switchblade into his shoulder and yanked it back as he yelled, watching the red fluid flowing from the wound and staining the material around it. He immediately applied pressure to the injury and stumbled as he found his footing, scrambling out of your tent and screaming.

" **She fucking stabbed me! The crazy cunt fucking stabbed me**!"

Hurriedly packing your things into your bag, you panted heavily and tried to focus as the adrenaline failed to dissipate. The other Knights would be arriving at your tent soon and that meant certain torture. You shot out, running as fast as you could toward the small village on the horizon and already felt the burn in your calves as your feet sunk into the sand over and over. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon and filled the sky with a faint orange glow, providing you with just enough light to find your way. The frost that laid atop the hills of sand now seemed to evaporate as the sun’s rays reached out, gradually claiming more and more space. The view temporarily distracted you from the commotion behind you until the Knights’ shouts filled the air, bringing the sense of dread back to your heart.

“ **Just wait ‘till I get my hands on you**!”

“ **Fucking bitch**!”

The orange grains flew behind you as you continued to sprint, the village just minutes away. Desperation pushed you faster now than you thought possible, not daring to look back for fear that the men were right behind you. The build up of lactic acid in your calves burned intensely and threatened to bring you down just outside of the clay buildings, but you pushed on, biting your lip and fighting a scream of agony.

A wave of relief came over you as you reached your destination, your legs collapsing beneath you and sending you tumbling, having had no time to properly slow down or stop. The village people mulled about in their light robes until they saw you, now making a wide circle around your frame as you lay there, struggling to catch your breath. You managed to gasp a few words.

“Please...help...”

The Knights pushed through the crowd seconds later, all of them appearing frantic as they searched for you. Vicrul led the way, his gloved hand at his bloody shoulder as he called out, finding you quickly.

“ **These people won’t help you, [y/n]. Let’s go**.”

Hefting yourself onto your feet, you stood and slowly backed away, keeping your eyes on him and his crew. You still hadn’t quite caught your breath yet, your chest heaving as you responded.

“Stay back. I can and will kill you, Vicrul. I think I’ve demonstrated that.”

You motioned toward his shoulder with a smirk, continuing to step backward while keeping your eyes on the remaining Knights. He pulled the blade from his back and held it loosely at his side, letting it graze the dirt beneath. Suddenly he became quiet as well as the others, all frozen in place. The village people dispersed immediately, seeming to run in terror.

“Nothing to say? Exactly. What will ‘boss man’ think when I tell him what you set out to do?”

The dirt crunched underneath your feet as you took a few more steps backward before colliding with something solid and massive. His electronic voice rang out and gripped your heart with fear and embarrassment.

“ **Boss man? Interesting**.”

His hand gripped your shoulder tightly, keeping you in place.

“ **It appears your combat skills have improved but not your ability to stay out of trouble. Perhaps my men have been setting a poor example**.”

Vicrul immediately dropped to his knee, bowing his head and letting his weapon fall to the floor. The rest of the Knights followed suit as he spoke.

“ **My apologies, Commander**.”


	12. Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

Your alarm shrieked at your bedside, rudely pulling you back into reality and interrupting your adventures in dreamland. Sitting up, you groaned in protest as you rubbed at your eyes and wished for just five more minutes. But alas, it was 6AM and time to prep yourself for the day ahead now that you were back on Starkiller base.

The familiar hum of the mess hall droned on as you sat at your table, glancing up from your breakfast to make eye contact with Phasma as she strolled toward you holding her tray with one hand, her helmet in the other. A warm sense of familiarity filled you as she sat down directly across from you and smiled.

“ **Hey kid. How was life with the savages**?”

You couldn’t help but scoff as you responded.

“Honestly I’d rather have been accompanied by cavemen.”

The captain laughed as she began to eat, spooning the beige sludge into her mouth.

“ **I.. I mean WE missed you here at the base. Felt strange not seeing your ugly mug**.”

A grin tugged at the corners of your mouth as you sipped at your juice pouch.

“So you do actually have feelings?”

She shot you a playful glare before both of you laughed, re-focusing on the food and scarfing it down. The conversation took a more serious turn as you popped a mystery meat sausage into your mouth, talking as you chewed.

“So what did I miss?”

Phasma chugged her green milk and wiped her mouth, crushing the carton with her hand and letting it drop onto her tray.

“ **Eh, nothing really. You see the commander’s new fling? It’s like they’re glued at the hip**.”

Your heart seemed to stop for a moment as you processed her words, slowly coming to terms with what she said. Clenching your jaw, you laughed it off and stared down at the table, trying to calm the anger that threatened to burst forth. Gripping your tray, you realized your hands were shaking and nothing was seeming to stop them. You stood at the same time as Phasma and nodded to her as she turned, tossing out her tray before heading out. She called over her shoulder to you before disappearing through the doorway.

“ **Chin up, kid. Welcome home**.”

A great fire raged inside you as you pushed through the halls, making your way back to your quarters as it threatened to overtake you. Rounding the corner, you nearly ran into him and his new counterpart. Her eyes met yours before looking you up and down, very apparently judging your appearance. She stood a few inches above you with long, glossy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her lipstick was pitch black and matched her floor-length dress and cloak flawlessly. Kylo’s gaze pulled you from her and seemed to burn a hole right through you as he spoke.

“ **Excuse us**.”

You said nothing as you shoved past them, continuing to your chamber and hurriedly switching out your First Order uniform for your snow gear. The sheer torment continued to build within you and ached at your fingers as you stepped outside, marching toward the forest. Patting your pocket, you reassured yourself that the saber Phasma had left you previously was there. You weren’t sure if her actions then were intentional but they certainly made things a lot easier now.

The hatred broke through you as you stood among the trees and held the saber’s hilt in your hands. Clasping it, you felt the contraption roar to life and watched in awe as the red blade shot forward, crackling and hissing. The heat warmed your hands through your gloves and brought a smile to your face just before you swung it, listening to the screams of the charred wood as your blade cut through the trunk ahead of you like warm butter. Tears froze on your cheeks as your saber ripped through the massive trees and sent them crashing all around. One after the other, they fell with a colossal thud and smoked as the innermost parts continued to burn.

Sweat coated the hair that hugged your face as it froze, sticking the strands to your forehead as they crystallized.

Taking a short break, you panted and realized you could understand why Kylo was out here when you had first met. Perhaps he was also heartbroken or just needed some stress relief. Perhaps he was just mad. But none of that mattered. You shut the saber off for a moment and sat on one of the stumps, flipping the hilt in your hand and admiring its design. It was so complex yet so simple, a complete oxymoron, a paradox of sorts. Running your fingers along the ebony stock, you felt the power coursing into the saber from within yourself and smiled before standing and bringing the blade back to life. The red glow branched out on the snow around you as it sputtered and crackled, urging you to continue your practice and embrace the rage that consumed you.

~

The sky began to dim and host an orange hue, clueing you in to the fact that you had spent an unknown number of hours in the forest delving into your madness. Your hands ached now from overuse and the calluses at your palms were torn and bloody. Breathing in the icy air was now burning your lungs as well as the exhaustion that teased your body. The snow crunched behind you, causing you to spin to meet the intruder, the blade of your saber just inches from their face. Their voice echoed in the nearly empty clearing where thousands of trees had been.

“ **[y/n], put it down. Let’s just go inside and relax for a minute**.”

You began to lower the weapon, calming as you realized that it was one of the only people you could trust. Phasma reached out to you with her gloved hand, her voice as even and soothing as possible.

“ **C’mon, I’ll make your favorite cocoa and we’ll get you all warmed up, soldier**.”

Clicking the saber off, you took her hand and she pulled you into a tight hug, gently rubbing your back and cooing into your ear.

“ **I know, kid. I can’t make it better but I can help you get through it**.”

Sobs wracked you as you gripped her, burying your face into her shoulder and allowing yourself to break down completely. All of the raw sadness, hurt and disappointment came crashing down in massive waves. The child within you cried for her father, begging to be consoled but was met with the harsh reality that those days were long gone, sinking you deeper into the despair you had come to know.


	13. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

You glanced up from your position seated at the edge of the bed as Phasma entered the room, the door hissing shut behind her. She approached with a smile and a mug of steaming cocoa in hand before sitting down next to you.

" **Here, it'll help warm you up**."

Your fingers wrapped around the handle as you took the mug from her and held it between your legs, staring into the frothy tan liquid for a moment. Phasma took the opportunity to stand and head over to her closet, beginning to undo the fasteners on her armor. Your wandering eyes watched as she pulled the chest plate over her head, her toned stomach peeking out as her undershirt rose up. Slowly you brought the beverage to your mouth and took a few sips, smiling as the fluid warmed you from the inside. She mindlessly began tugging her leggings down before turning and catching you staring. An intense blush immediately covered your cheeks as you giggled and pretended to cover your eyes.

"Oh no, Phasma's getting nakey!"

She shot you a dirty look as she laughed before taking her change of clothes to the bathroom and making sure the door was locked. A few moments later she emerged in an over-sized cropped t-shirt and some black boy short panties. She stuck her tongue out at you as she met your gaze, running her fingers through her hair and letting it fall to her shoulders.

" **Pervert**."

Your grin was impossible to hide as you giggled again, using the mug to cover your mouth as you took another sip.

"Thank you for the cocoa. It's just what I needed."

Phasma nodded and came over to sit beside you once more, resting her hand on the top of your head.

" **You sure you're alright? I can tell there's some pretty intense emotions swirling around in there**.”

A sigh left your lips as you turned to her, meeting her icy blue eyes and trying to convey as much honesty as possible. She deserved to know what was really going on.

“I.. I was secretly seeing Kylo and I thought things were different. I don’t know. I guess it’s just wishful thinking.”

She nodded as she listened, her face seeming apologetic.

“ **I’m sorry that you’re going through this but please know that Commander Ren is nothing more than a child. A self-absorbed, inconsiderate, manipulative child**.”

The anger tumbled within you and brought tears to your eyes as you turned your face away, staring out the window. Phasma pulled her hand from your head as you spoke, giving you the space you needed.

“He saved me that day on the Finalizer. He’s the only reason I’m alive. Part of me hates him for it. Why couldn’t he have left me to die with my father?”

The frustration spilled out of you along with your tears as you stood and made your way over to the large pane of glass that stood between you and the snowy clearing outside. You rested a hand against the cold, clear material and let your eyes fall upon the two moons that illuminated the field. The longing in your heart kept the tears flowing.

“I was so excited to tell him about my newfound abilities.. but he was apparently preoccupied during my absence.”

Phasma’s figure came into your peripheral vision as she stood next to you, her golden locks resting at her shoulders as she joined you in your stargazing.

“ **Your abilities**?”

You bit your lip as you tried your best to cease the waterworks, laughing slightly as you turned your head to meet her gaze.

“Yes. I believe I’ve become in tune with the Force.”

A smile tugged at her lips as she nodded, her arms crossing in front of her.

“ **I assumed so when I saw you wielding the saber in the field. Part of me suspected you would crack sooner or later**.”

Sipping your cocoa, you shot her a questioning look.

“Are you telling me that you knew about my abilities before I even did?”

Phasma turned around, heading back to sit on the edge of the bed facing you.

“ **Let’s just say I personally knew of your potential, not necessarily your abilities**.”

Intrigued, you made your way to the bed and sat down next to her.

“Tell me more.”

Her smirk paired with the way she scoffed brought butterflies to a familiar region and a rush of blood to your cheeks. You had always held a certain fondness toward Phasma but this endeavor brought light to what it actually entailed.

“ **Only if you promise to leave that idiot behind and understand how truly amazing you really are. He doesn’t deserve a beauty like you**.”

You blushed intensely and looked away, trying to fight the nervous giggles that consumed you. Her hand came to rest under your chin as she turned your face toward herself, looking into your eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing you. Her lips pressed against yours hesitantly but then found a sense of fervor as you gasped, her hands now cupping your face. The butterflies swarmed between your legs and quickened your breathing as the adrenaline filled you. Before you knew it, Phasma had pulled you onto her lap as your lips continued to collide, your tongues now beginning to dance with one another.

Your hands shook as she pulled them up to rest at the sides of her neck while her own wandered down to your ass and gripped it firmly. Your hips instinctively began to buck in anticipation as the heat between the two of you seemed to rise to immeasurable levels. A jolt of confidence guided your hands under her shirt to grasp her breasts, thoroughly enjoying the pillowy softness that rested against your palms as you massaged them rhythmically. You briefly pulled your mouth away from hers to speak.

“I’ve never been with a girl so I apologize if I’m bad at this.”

She smiled as she responded, running a thumb across your lips.

“ **Don’t you worry. Just sit back and relax and I’ll show you**.”

Pushing her thumb into your mouth, she smirked once more as her left hand dove into the front of your pants and found your clit within seconds, gently rubbing as she cooed to you. 

“ **Suck it like a good girl**.”

You obeyed immediately, suckling her thumb and moaning around it as she stimulated you expertly. Your hips rocked back and forth in pleasure, gaining speed as you felt her fingers slip toward your opening, gliding back and forth as your arousal lubricated your folds. Your moans became whimpers of bliss as two of her fingers delved into you, slowly pumping back and forth as they curled inside you. Phasma pulled her thumb from your mouth and slid that hand behind your head, tilting it back and gripping your hair simultaneously. Her lips brought chills to your skin as they caressed your neck, smoothly making their up into the crook. You cried out in ecstasy as you gripped her breasts tightly, your entire core tensing as you bucked against her fingers.

“Captain.. Oh god..”

She moaned against your skin as she continued to work your g-spot, your pants now soaked in that entire region.

“ **Are you gonna cum for me already? Mmm not yet.. we’re far from done here**.”


	14. Impatience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

The icy silk sheets felt amazing as you ran your legs against them, cooling yourself down as you laid nestled in Phasma's side. Her fingers gingerly ran along your back as she smiled to herself, catching her breath. Both of you were exhausted, your naked bodies decorated with beads of sweat. Her pale blue eyes met yours warmly as she spoke.

" **Now don't go around telling everyone about this, okay? This stays between you and I**."

You nodded wordlessly, now staring out at the moonlit clearing and admiring the way the light reflected off of the thick blanket of snow. The larger moon of the two was full tonight and provided more than enough luminescence to fill the room beautifully. The faint blue hue brought your mind back to the night you had spent with Kylo and triggered something sour within your stomach. You let a sigh past your lips as you pulled away, your mood shifting suddenly. Phasma rolled onto her side toward you and delicately brushed your hair out of your face with a single finger before speaking. Her eyes were filled with concern as she scanned your face.

" **Are you alright?** "

You nodded again, this time responding quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

She planted a tender kiss on your forehead before rolling out of bed and making her way over to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway.

" **I'll be taking a shower then. It might be best if you stayed here tonight. The troops have been advised to be a lot more diligent about monitoring the halls overnight**."

Phasma disappeared into the bathroom before you could respond and had already turned the shower on judging by the echo of rushing water. A distant repetitive thud met your ears as it thumped, piquing your curiosity. Sitting up, you tried to focus on the noise as the volume increased and it seemed to draw nearer. You stood and hesitantly walked to the door of her chambers, knowing it was locked but trying to get a better idea of what was going on. Perhaps a patrol of troopers were doing their rounds and decided to clump together for some reason.

Your blood ran cold and your heart leapt into your throat as you realized that the noises you were hearing were heavy footsteps that could only belong to one person. The steps turned down the hallway and headed straight for the door, sending your heart into a frenzied panic as it beat. You stood your ground as the footfalls stopped, a vague sense of hesitation in them. His voice filled your head in seconds.

" **Your utter disrespect has been noted and will be dealt with accordingly. Prepare yourself**."

The steps faded into the distance and left you with an intense sense of dread that gripped your heart and weakened your knees. Your mind debated what exactly he could mean and considered all the chances he had given you. Perhaps this was his breaking point. Gulping down your fear, you climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets around yourself as some sort of temporary comfort. At least you had the night to make your peace with whatever outcome awaited you.

~

The adrenaline hadn't seemed to have left you all morning as you sat at your desk and attempted to focus on your work. It nagged you every few seconds and brought a clammy moisture to your palms as well as a slight tremor. Your breath caught in your throat as the door to your office hissed open, announcing someone's arrival. Keeping your eyes on the paper in front of yourself, you anxiously waited for the person to speak.

“ _Hey stranger, you wanna join me at the gym when your shift ends_?”

Her voice instantly took the edge off of your paranoia and brought the hint of a smile to your lips. Turning your head, you took in her petite frame and fiery red hair that was slicked back into a military style bun much like yours.

“Long time no see, Alani. What have you been up to?”

She laughed and walked over, leaning against the wall next to your desk and crossing her arms. Her emerald green eyes seemed to light up as she spoke.

“ _I should ask the same of you! Last I heard you were off doing important missions for Commander Ren_.”

You nodded, trying to hide the fear that seemed to claim every fiber of your being. Clenching your jaw, you tried to suppress it as you responded.

“Nothing too crazy. We should definitely hang out later. I’ll meet you at the gym around 1800 hours, okay?”

She nodded and turned away, understanding that too much time spent chit chatting on the clock was dangerous. You waved as she disappeared through the doorway and sighed, letting your head fall into your hands. This stress was going to be the end of you. This was no way to live. You considered going directly to his quarters and confronting him just to get things over with but easily tossed away that idea. If there was any chance your life would be spared, you’d take it.

~

The gym buzzed with the sound of conversation as various crew members utilized equipment and discussed their personal matters. It was almost as if you couldn’t hear yourself think. Your sneakers squeaked against the smooth flooring as you walked up to the check-in counter and displayed your ID for the droid to scan before proceeding. You spotted your friend with ease, making your way over to the leg press machine and setting your water down beside it.

“You started without me.”

Alani smiled as she met your eyes, motioning to the machine beside herself without stopping her reps.

“ _I saved one for you though_!”

It was hard to be mad or even frustrated at someone as nice as her. Shaking your head with a grin, you slipped into the seat of your machine and set it to the proper weight.

“So what’s been keeping you so busy lately? Something nice like a promotion?”

She shook her head, rhythmically breathing as she pumped her legs. Sweat had already begun to bead on her chest and through her navy sports bra.

“ _Eh, something a little different but not necessarily bad_.”

Beginning your reps, you grunted as you planted your feet on the plate and pushed firmly.

“Oh? What’s that?”

She temporarily stopped, catching her breath and giving her legs a break.

“ _Do you remember when we went on holiday and we met that group of guys that called themselves Mandalorians_?”

You rolled your eyes as you worked your legs, already knowing where this story was going.

“Oh boy. Which one have you been seeing?”

Alani pouted and crossed her arms, facing you.

“ _Hey, that’s not fair_!”

You shrugged and laughed lightly.

“It’s definitely fair considering that’s what happens 99% of the time. It’s not your fault that you’re a a beautiful girl and lots of guys can see that.”

She leaned toward you with a smirk, lowering her voice.

“ _Not as bad as you. I heard about your little dates with the Commander_.”


	15. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work!

Jello was the best word you could think of to describe the way your entire body felt as you shuffled into your quarters and collapsed onto your bed. You sighed loudly as you stared up at the ceiling and began to pry your sneakers off your feet, tossing them toward your closet. The endorphins from your workout slowly worked their way through your body as you laid there, almost managing to help you forget what had been nagging your mind all day. His voice filled your head suddenly and caused your body to jolt involuntarily.

" **Are you done running from me**?"

His words stoked a fire within you and prompted a snarky response as you sat up, your eyes scanning the room in search of him.

"You're one to talk. Where even are you?"

The sudden crunch of snow brought your attention to the clearing outside of your chambers as his steps noisily announced his location. His figure was just as daunting and massive through the glass wall and still managed to shoot a chill down your spine. Pushing past the fear, you rose and grabbed your saber from your bag, heading out of your back room into the clearing to face him. The cold bit at your skin and face but your anger warmed you from the inside as you stood your ground.

"What do you want from me? I lived my own life for so long and suddenly it's like you hate me and you're obsessed with me all at the same time."

Kylo took a step toward you but stopped as you lit the saber, allowing the ruby blade of light to dip into the snow and hiss in response. This time he spoke, allowing his distorted voice to echo through the empty field.

" **[y/n], you don't want to do this**."

The anger seemed to rip through you now as you gripped the hilt and shouted at him.

"What, you don't want me to stand up for myself? You just want me to take it like before? I hate to inform you that ship has sailed. Maybe try it out with your new fling."

His gloved hand rested at the hilt of his own saber, hesitant but ready.

" **You're nothing but an ignorant child throwing a tantrum**."

The rage within you boiled over, blinding your mind from the frost collecting on your skin and feet as you shot toward him, saber poised above your right shoulder and ready to swing. You screamed in frustration, slamming the blade down to collide with Kylo's and producing a deafening clash as they struggled against one another. He easily pushed you back, tossing you on your bottom as he shoved the saber away with his own. His towering figure stood over you as he spoke once more.

" **I suggest you stop**."

Dusting yourself off, you scrambled to your feet and responded with a sarcastic quip.

"I suggest you get off your high horse."

Activating the saber once more, you held the blade at your side and felt the anger coursing through your veins. Frostbite nipped at your fingers and toes but you pushed the pain into the back of your mind. There were more important matters at hand. You kept your eyes on him as you formulated your plan of attack, determining how exactly you hoped to land a strike on him.

Stepping to the side, you circled Kylo with slow, deliberate steps that crunched in the crisp layer of snow as you watched him. Both your sabers hummed in unison and cast an eerie red glow to your surroundings. He stood still and stared downward, not even turning to face you.

" **[y/n]..** "

The anger still boiled within you and brought color to your cheeks as your breath crystallized in the air surrounding your head. Standing directly behind him, you gritted your teeth and swung your saber as hard and fast as you could manage. Kylo spun and caught your blade with his own once more, the red hue casting itself across his helmet as he held your weapon at bay. His free hand came up to Force push you backward but you returned the favor, resulting in the both of you catapulted across the field in opposite directions. His voice called out to you, exasperated.

“ **What did you just do**?!”

A huge smirk spread across your face as you panted, slowly spinning the blade in your hand. Your hair hung in frozen icicles and shimmied as you stepped toward him.

“What, this?”

Your free hand rose as you lifted a chunk of snow near him with the Force and threw it in his face, temporarily blinding him as you ran in his direction at full speed with your saber at your side. He braced himself as your figure flew at him, your saber hacking wildly and trying desperately to land a hit but failing as he countered each blow with a thunderous clash. The blade crackled as it cut through the air, managing to briefly touch Kylo’s shoulder as you swung downward. His scream of pain forced you to step back in shock as he collapsed to his knees, his gloved hand coming up to hold the steaming wound.

Part of you instantly regretted what you had done but another relished in the agony that tormented him like it had once tortured you. He writhed and groaned, his gloved fingers gripping at the wound tightly as the charred skin spread. After a moment, he seemed to compose himself as he rose, clutching at his shoulder but still wielding his blade in the other hand. He shifted his weight to better his stance while the dark visor of his helmet stared directly into your soul. Continuing to step backward, you gripped the hilt of your weapon as panic set in. His distorted voice rang throughout the clearing and brought the familiar sense of dread back to your gut. The crunch of snow followed as he began to advance toward you in an ominous manner.

“ **As you wish**.”


End file.
